housepetscomicfandomcom-20200217-history
Heaven's Not Enough, Part 1
' ''Heaven's Not Enough'' is the 77th arc in Housepets!. Along with Heaven's Not Enough, Part 2 and Heaven's Not Enough, Part 3, it is part of a series of three arcs that brought an end to the Cosmic Nerds storyline. Characters * King * Bailey * Pete the Griffin * Fox * Miles * Peanut * Tarot * Cerberus Plot King wakes up from a dream, and goes to check on his stopwatch. The battery is running low. Realizing time is running out, King recalls the words of Pete at his and Bailey's wedding. With that, he prays to Pete. At the end, though, he curses the griffin, and says he's calling his bluff. Pete appears, and King makes his stand. He says he thinks Pete doesn't even need him as his avatar. To his shock, right as Bailey wakes up, Pete confirms he's right. As King tries to get her back to sleep, Bailey demands an explanation on who the griffin is. King tells her about Pete, and the Cosmic Game. As Pete begins to taunt King, Bailey starts to turn her anger toward the griffin. Realizing Pete is going to get what he wants, he admits that he was once human, and Pete turned him into a dog. A bit of explanation later, and King is ready to become Pete's avatar. Pete notes that if he doesn't, the spell will expire, and he will be human again. Except Bailey demands Pete take her instead, and signs her name to his contract. Pete uses his powers, and grants Bailey the character class of "White Avenger", giving her a set of armor with removable helmet that resembles a large robotic canine, and a large, energy-based broadsword. She pops the helmet off and says she feels like she could run laps around Alaska. It doesn't take long for Spirit Dragon to figure out what has happened, and Pete says it's time to go. Bailey and King share one more kiss before Pete snaps her off across the world to a designated wilderness for the battle. He says it'll take a minimum of seven months, but might take years. With that, he makes King wake up. The next morning, Miles calls Fox to the house, saying it's an emergency involving King. Fox goes up to his room, where he's huddled in his comforter. Fox mentions he looks like a "fat cartoon Eskimo". King says it's about his appearance. Fox says he's alright no matter what King looks like, but King insists there's no way Fox is prepared for this. With that, Joel pulls off the comforter. He has become a human again, still wearing his orange jumper from jail. In an purely emotional state, Fox grabs Joel, throws him off the bed against a wall, and starts savagely beating on him. Joel provides zero resistance. Eventually, Fox stops, remembering who he is, eventually collapses crying up to him. Eventually, Fox and Joel go around the neighborhood, with Joel disguised in a gray hoodie, sunglasses and one of Bailey's bandannas. They approach Fido, and ask him about Sabrina. Fido, who is tearing up, says she just left for something important. But she left him instructions to give Fox an envelope she left if he comes over with a human. The envelope tells them to go to Peanut's house. Joel remembers that he's Tarot's boyfriend. He wonders how Peanut would be. When they arrive at the Sandwich house, he offers them snacks, and something Tarot left to give them. Joel thinks it's even worse than he feared. They head into the forest, where Peanut gives Fox and Joel a glowing green lantern. Not long after, Cerberus appears. The center head says she's here for Joel's soul. The right head says, specifically, the stopwatch. While Peanut sniffs around her, Cerberus tries to explain the delay in getting the stopwatch, as it was a favor to delay it until certain events took place first. The center head claims it was to make the situation as painless as possible. As the explanation gets more convoluted, Joel mentions this is why he hates talking to demigods. Joel gives Cerberus the stopwatch, and is ready to be done with everything. But Cerberus tells him he has been granted an audience in Heaven to air his grievances. While he cannot make demands, he may be able to get some help with his situation. He is allowed to bring a friend, and Fox accepts the invitation. With that, the stairway to Heaven appears. '''To be continued... Events *Bailey offers herself as Pete's avatar instead of King. *Pete and Spirit Dragon begin their game of Universes and Unrealities. *King is transformed back into Joel. *Fox learns King's true identity. *King receives the Cosmic Lantern. *Cerberus takes King and Fox to heaven to meet Bahamut. Trivia *King hinting at Fox learning of his true identity was brought up in Not All Dogs and in Jungle Fever. *The alt-text in Human After All is a part of the famous song Bohemian Rhapsody by the band Queen. *In Seperation Anxiety the note Sabrina leaves Fido mentions Teoxihuitl from The Case of the Aztec Gold. Category:2014 Category:Story Arcs Category:Comics Category:King Saga Category:Heaven's Not Enough Category:Cosmic Nerds Category:Romance Category:End Of Year Category:Multiple Parts